Life and Cider
by BeggingForAnyThingButReality
Summary: Fights with family lead to drinking, and drinking leads to mistakes... or what we think is a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Cute fluffy one-shot, enjoy!**  
**Please review**

* * *

The early autumn air was cold on Emma's face, she tried to wind up the window to her bug but it had broken over 3 months ago... When Emma, Henry, Gold and Neal got back to town some punk arse kid had kicked the side of her bug.

Emma didn't know where she was driving, she just wanted to get away from Snow, every since she vowed to kill Cora (Which she didn't, Gold did with a small hand from Regina... Regina hated herself for it but she knew it was the only way she could get her real fresh start and start living a good life) she had turned a little evil, and not a sexy evil... just evil.

Only 20 minutes ago Snow had been yelling at Emma, Emma left when Snow hit her. Months of bottled confusion and angry finally came out when Emma let Henry stay the night with Regina, it wasn't the first time but I guess things were just catching up to Snow.

Emma didn't know why but for some reason she pulled up in front of the Mills manor.  
She sat in the car for at least 5, wondering what Regina would say if she asked to see Henry. _"It's my night with him!" "You can wait until tomorrow!" or something like that._ Emma sighed and bashed her head against the steering wheel; hitting her already bruised face "Fuck" she could already feel another bruise coming on.

Emma wanted to talk to Henry; he always made her feel better when she had a fight with her mum... He knew what it felt like and even though he was only 12 he had some great advice about how to deal with it, years of dealing with Regina Emma though.

Emma let out one more big sigh as she stepped out of her bug and onto the side walk.  
_"Lets hope I get to keep my head"_ Emma though as she walked up the path to the big white door of the Mills manor. Emma knocked with a shaky hand then took a few steps back waiting for someone to open the door.

The big door almost squeaked as it opened.

"Emma?"

_Wow she seems happy, okay play it cool. You're not stealing him, you just wanna see him._

"Regina, hi" Emma said coolly taking a few steps closer.

Regina opened the door a little more and stepped out onto the porch, not closing the door behind her. Regina noticed the bruise of Emma's face and stepped even closer, okay they were really close now. "Are you okay? You look like you've been hit?" _Is Regina worried about me?_ Emma could swear she heard worry in Regina's tone.

"Umm Yeahh... No I- Can I see Henry for a bit?" Emma smiled sheepishly and added a "please"  
Regina looked into Emma's eyes and shock her head, slightly. "He's asleep." Emma stepped back a bit. "Ohh Ahh okay, well bye then." Emma turned quickly on her heals and started back down the garden path.

"Emma, wait."

Emma turned back quickly to Regina. "Yeahh" it came out a little too quick. "Wanna come in for some Cider, or scotch?" _wow did I actually invite _Miss Swan _in for drinks? _ Emma was a little shocked by that invitation, but her legs carried her back to her porch without her brains okay.

"Umm yeah sure, cider sounds great." Emma had always secretly loved Regina's homemade apple cider. Regina turned around; actually it was a half spin... and in those heals, how? She gestured for Emma to follow and soon they were in Regina's den, sipping the best apple cider and sitting on the same couch?

"So what happened?" Regina paused and turned to Emma "If you wanna talk, I'm here... If not we can just drink. Your choice." _Regina was extremely laid back tonight, maybe because Henry is over... Yeah that must be it._ "Had my first bit fight with mummy dearest" the last part was in such a mocking and sarcastic tone even Regina was a little shocked. Regina eyes quickly shot to the bruise and slight cut on Emma's forehead. "Oh my god, she didn't, did she?" Before Emma could reply Regina's hands were on her face and Regina was looking at her wound like a _real _mother would.

"Yeah. It's okay though, it doesn't hu- OUCH!" Regina had actually just poked Emma's bruise like a child would, Emma gave her a glare. "Well don't lie next time, you said it was okay." Regina was smiling and Emma couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Okay yes, it hurts." Regina picked out a piece of ice from her cider and placed it on Emma's bruise, Emma flinched at first from the cold but it soon became refreshing.

A while had past, the ice had melted a little and there was a little water dropping down Emma's face, but no one had said anything... It was just stolen glances and awkward smiles.  
"She isn't insane you know, things have just been rough on her... Hell, all of us lately and all her bottled up anger just came out." Emma stopped and looked a Regina. "In the wrong way." Regina chuckled and pulled the ice away from Emma's face. "Yeah she has always had an interesting way of letting out her anger."

Again it was silent. _This is so awkward, but nice._

Emma set down her quiet large and empty glass on the coffee table by her feet.  
"I should be going, I guess." She stood expecting Regina to simply nod and let Emma make her own way back to her 'death trap' but Regina actually stood. "I'll walk you out."

_She'll what?_

_What did I just say?_

Emma gave Regina a slight half awkward smile as they walked outside and down the foot path.  
"Give her boiled candy" Regina said as she watched Emma fumble in her pockets for her keys.  
Emma turned and leant against her bug giving Regina the weirdest look. "What?"  
"Give Snow boiled candy, when she was little it was the only way to get her out of her tantra tantrum." Emma laughed, she laughed long and hard.

Emma hadn't noticed Regina had gotten closer when she was laughing but when she stopped she noticed. "I'll keep that in mind." Emma said to so softly, if Regina wasn't as close as she was she wouldn't have heard it.

Emma and Regina smiled at each other, but this time it wasn't awkward... It was like they finally understood all the unsaid feelings, like they finally got why they had trouble sleeping at night.  
Neither of them knew what happened in the next few seconds, it was kinda a blur but all they needed to know was that they were kissing... And it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**so a fair amount of people liked the last chapter and i like the cute fluff stuff, gives me a break from my other stories (which you should all read) so I'm writing more, Yay? **  
**please review**

* * *

A week had past and Emma and Regina hadn't talked, not even to do with Henry or work but now Emma was on her way to the re-elected mayor's office. Emma's yellow bug rattled through the main street, past the town square and to the town hall.

_I hate council meetings _Emma thought to herself as she slammed the driver's door shut and started walking towards the town hall; Emma dreaded seeing Regina more and more as she walked through the hall ways that seemed to go on forever. Emma was scared Regina would be angry and start making her life hell again, Emma had had a week to think it over and it finally made scene… She wasn't the saviour of the town, she was Regina's savoir. She wanted this and the lack of sleep proved that.

Emma finally saw meeting room number 5; the door was shut so Emma slowly opened it hoping she wasn't late or early. _Thank god_ she thought, walking in Emma had noticed only the head of the school board was there, she was early!

Emma smiled and he nodded in acknowledgement. Emma quickly pulled out her phone, the meeting was meant to start 15 minutes ago _what?_ "Where is everyone?" she asked actually confused on Regina let alone everyone else would be late. "The meeting starts in 15 minutes, your early." Emma was still confused and I guess it showed because he continued "I had a meeting in here that ended 20 minutes ago, so I thought I might as well wait but I think I'm actually going to get coffee, what anything sheriff?" Emma shook her head and he left seconds later.

_Ahh alone time, angry birds! _Emma's hands were already one step in front of her brain; she had already pulled out her phone. The next five minutes went fast, Emma was to interested in flying birds to notice the mayor walking in. Emma only noticed when Regina turned because she had noticed Emma was the only one in the room.

"Regina?" Regina had turned back to the door and had almost gotten away, almost.  
Regina spun on her heals and awkwardly smiled at Emma. "You're early" "Yes and your trying to avoid me, I know what happen is probably in your nightmares and..." Emma faded out as she saw Regina slightly shaking her head "its no-" Regina was interrupted by two council men brushing past her and sitting in their chairs.

Regina sighed and moved to the chair at the head of the table, once seated she looked around "Are we missing anyone?" Emma looked up and scanned for the coffee guy, and soon and she opened her mouth to reply he walked in with a coffee cup and him folders. One of the council men turned to Regina and spoke "That's everyone."

"Okay, let's get this meeting started."

The meeting was long and boring, oh and every hot, Emma had already taken off her jumped and sweater. Coffee guy was the last to talk about his proposal, something to do with more apples or something about healthy food.

When he had finished his speech Regina said it was a great idea and she'd look into the budget and that was it, the men in the room cleared out and Emma finally got off twitter, grabbed her unused folders and turned to exit, leaving the mayor with a stack of files to carry back to her office.

"Emma?" Regina called out hoping she hadn't run down the hall way when she turned out of the meeting room. A few seconds past then a bubbly face and beautiful blonde appeared at the side of the door. "Yeah?" Regina let out a shaky breath and opened her mouth, she looked up to Emma _what am I thinking? I can't tell her that! _"Regina? You in there?" Emma was joking clearly but Regina shot her a glare "Can u help me with these files; it's an awful lot to carry." Emma stepped a little more into the meeting "Yeah sure" Regina pushed some files her way and that way it.

...

Emma had placed all the files on Regina's deck and was just about to open the door, but decided not to. "Regina?" Emma turned swiftly on her heals and continued to talk without a reply from Regina. "It wasn't a mistake for me, I realise it now that I want you and that's why I fought for so long, I wasn't frighting you... I was fighting against my feelings for you, even if you don't feel the same I-" "I haven't slept for a week!"Regina shouted and it made Emma jump a little, was she that repulsed? "I can still feel your lips on mine, I can't stop thinking about the way own bodies melted together. My nightmares are that it never happened, where I never got to kiss you... That is my nightmare! Not being with you!"

At the point that Regina had stopped talking she had rounded her deck and walked straight into Emma's personal space –not that she minded- but it wasn't in a threatening or intimidating way, after the words had fallen from her lips she seems scared and shy, that's all Emma needed.

She pushed Regina backwards until they hit her deck, Regina was a little shock but that was gone as soon as Emma kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the spelling errors and all, I suck at editing.**  
**so these are the outfits for this chapter..**  
**Emma..**  
** . /imgres?q=portia+de+rossi+airport&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=VnVzgVBqUNEkTM:&imgrefurl= pictures/PQw0OmSePZ4/Portia%2BDe%2BRossi%2Bat%2BLAX/A9B_pAo9W1V/Portia%2Bde%2BRossi&docid=m08yWF3OeHaNrM&imgurl= . /bg/Portia%252Bde%252BRossi%252BPortia%252BDe%252BRossi%252BLAX%252BA9B_ &w=395&h=594&ei=nVg9UaSkE6bgmAWtkIGADw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:5,s:0,i:92&iact=rc&dur=357&page=1&tbnh=198&tbnw=145&start=0&ndsp=18&tx=104&ty=124**

**Regina..**  
** . /imgres?q=black+jeans+gray+blazer&start=76&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=UIg86vTEYcv4bM:&imgrefurl= slideshows/style-profile-classic-sophisticate/274&docid=2d2bs255f-FS9M&imgurl= _ &w=318&h=477&ei=2Vk9UbbuIciNmQXM-oGoDA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:1,s:100,i:7&iact=rc&dur=419&page=4&tbnh=190&tbnw=130&ndsp=28&tx=52&ty=85**

**Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

"No wait, not here." Emma only just managed to get that out, Regina was on fire.  
Regina slowly pulled away with a sad look all over her face. _Of course I'm being rejected, this must be some game to her. _That was the thought spinning around in Regina's head.

Once Emma had finished tucking her shirt back in she spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I want to... so much. But not here, I want to take you on a date; I want to treat you like a queen should be treated." The sad pout had turned into a small smile by the end of Emma's sentence. Regina didn't actually say anything; she just mouthed a very happy "Really?" Emma nodded in response.

Emma had made her way to the door, without another word being shed. She glanced over her shoulder to the mayor. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

...

It was 6:18 and Emma was still rushing around her apartment trying to find her shoe, ever since Snow and Charming brought their own home and moved out Emma has had trouble finding things, mainly her left shoe. Henry would normally help her but tonight we was staying with his grandparents so Emma was left alone, scared and looking for her shoe.

Finally Emma had found her shoe and was making her way to her bug, just as her phone beeped.

**What are we doing tonight? I don't know what shoes to wear.**

Emma laughed for a while when she saw that message, Regina's nervures!

_Whatever you like, it's not like we are rock climbing or anything._

**Well it is you; I just wanted to be safe.**

And she saved herself with a witty comment.

Emma tossed her phone to the passengers set and turned the key, bringing the bug to life.  
The drive we boring and scary, Emma had no idea how this night was going to go and that scared her.

...

Emma pulled up in front of the Mills manor, with 2 minutes to spare, she was proud of that.  
Emma opened the door and hopped out like a child in the parking lot of Disney Land, She almost ran up the part the paused quickly at the door before knocking to gather herself.

Emma knocked just loud enough for it to be heard. It had been a minute and Regina still hadn't answered the door, should she knock again? Was it loud enough? As soon as she went to knock again the door flung wide open. "Are you eager" Regina Tasted as she could see Emma's hand in the air as if she were about to knock on an invisible door. "I umm uhh-" Emma quickly pulled her arm down to her side and just smile.

It was only now that Emma noticed that Regina was wearing... tight black jeans, every tight. A v-neck black t-shirt that was also very tight –Regina must like tight clothes- and a nice loosely flowing gray blazer. Emma's eyes went up and down, more than once. She finally locked eyes while Regina. "You look stunning." Regina smiled and even giggled a little.

Regina had noticed Emma's simple black turtle neck and black jeans the second she opened the door, oh god and with that smile she almost feel over. "You look beautiful." Regina said, it was quiet and shy but Emma heard it. "Shall we?" Emma put an arm out for Regina to take and the other was flung towards her bug. "We shall." Regina replied and she pulled the front door shut and took Emma's arm.

...

By now Emma had driven out of the residential area, past the town spare, down the main street and almost on the edge of town.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked looking around, trying to remember what restaurants were out on this side of town. "You'll just have to wait and see. It isn't too much further now."  
Just as Emma said that she turned down a long dirt road that looked like a drive way, but you couldn't really tell because of all the trees.

It was about 1 minute until they got to the other end of the dirt road. "The mood light theatre?" Regina asked curiously. "Yeah" Emma said and she turned to Regina and smiled. "I thought it was closed down." Emma stuck her head out of the window and paid the ticket man. "It did, but it reopened in a secret place... I only know about this place because of Snow." "Oh"

The theatre was on a hill, quiet a big hill actually. At the bottom of the hill was a snacks cart, a grass sitting area for those without cars and the movie screen. The hill was pretty much a car park, with a great view of the screen. Emma parked at the top of the hill, on the far left side... hidden by the shadows of the trees.

"So what movie are we watching?" Regina asked, but was ignored... Emma had gotten out of the car and rounded to the truck where she pulled out a blanket and a few pillows, she walked back around to Regina's window "Come sit on the hood with me." Regina smiled and opened the car door. "I kinda feel like a teenager." she said as she hopped up onto the hood next to Emma. "I bring out the best in everyone." well that errant a playful nudge and that's exactly what she got.

The lights surrounding the screen went off and the screen light up.  
The screen went black for a minute then two white words came up.  
"The Notebook? Really?" Regina said it with a little giggle in her tone. Emma replied without turning to Regina "secret guilty pleasure." Emma was serious, not angry serious just serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got a beta reader, so a big thanks to rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory for helping out.. hopefully the story is better now.**  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

The movie was almost over and Emma and Regina were cuddling in the moon light.  
Emma was the first to make a move; she had pulled the good old yawn and stretch. Regina had laughed even though she kind of snuggled into it; it made Emma smile like a child on Christmas morning.

But now it was more than just an arm loosely slung around Regina's shoulder. Regina was holding the hand that dangled down near her chest, and her head was resting on Emma's shoulder, and their legs ... their legs were tangled together like earphones.  
It was the second-to-last scene, and neither had noticed but they were both sobbing a little. Regina only noticed when Emma moved a hand to wipe her eyes. She didn't say anything at first; she just watched the unaware Emma for a while then let out a little giggle. "What?" Emma asked as she looked down, noticing Regina's slightly puffy eyes. "You're cute" was all Regina said. "Cute? Why?"

Regina sat up a little before she spoke. "Because you get emotional when watching a movie." Emma couldn't hold back the sheepish smile and blush after Regina finished speaking. She didn't know what to say and Regina noticed, so she kissed Emma.

At first it was a shock to Emma, but too soon, it became something Emma couldn't imagine life without. This kiss was unlike the others – slow and warm and intimate. Regina was the one to pull away; each woman let out a quiet and soft moan at the loss of the other. Regina didn't say anything. She just smiled and let her head fall back to Emma's shoulder.

The credits were rolling and cars were driving out of the secret moon light theatre, but Emma and Regina stayed a little while longer. When everyone left, Emma spoke. "Do you think we should go now?" Her tone was begging Regina to say no; she didn't even know why she asked in the first place. Regina just moaned and nuzzled closer to Emma, which made Emma laugh a little before she spoke softly into Regina's ear, "I'll stay here all night if you will."

And they did. After a while they got talking, talking about everything – things you wouldn't say until you'd been dating a year were said on their first date. It was sweet; Emma learned things about Regina she didn't even think were possible. She learned more about Regina's magic and a little about her own, Emma learned the full story about Daniel and King Leopold and got to hear stories about baby Henry.  
Regina learned a lot about Emma and what having no parents did to her. She learned about the foster system and the assault records Emma got because she had to protect herself from her foster father. Regina had started to sob at one point because it was all her fault, but Emma said it was okay because it made her who she was, and if Regina didn't do what she did they wouldn't be on this date.

It was at least three in the morning by now, and the only sound to be heard was breathing and the lone howl of a wolf. Was it already wolf's time? "Emma, I think we should go. It's late." Even though Regina said it, she didn't move. "You're right," Emma managed to say; she didn't want to leave either, but they both got up and got back into the car.

...

Emma pulled up in front of Mills Manor and shut off the engine to her yellow bug.  
She got out of the car so fast anyone would think it was on fire and ran around the front of the car, quickly opening Regina's door. Regina just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.  
The walk to the front door was quiet but it was nice. Regina reached into her back pocket for her house key. But once she had it in her hand, she didn't open the door, she turned to Emma with a smile.

"This was actually amazing, thank you." Emma was stunned. What was she meant to say to that? No worries? No, she had to think of something sweet and clever. _Not a problem? No. You're amazing? No. Thank you? This is stupid!_ "The pleasure's all mine." Emma noticed what she said was pretty stupid but it was the best she had.

"It was actually the first proper date I've ever been on... The bar is set pretty high now." Regina let out a chuckle at the end to let Emma know she was just joking around – well, about the last part anyway. "I'm glad your first proper date was with me." Emma was blushing like a child being kissed by a member of One Direction; it was ugly and cute all at the same time.

Regina didn't have time to think of an answer, let alone say it. Emma's soft lips captured hers in a soft caring kiss. The kiss had lasted at least a minute before Regina brushed Emma's top lip with her tongue, begging for approval, begging to be let in. Emma let out a moan, so that's a yes.

Regina pulled away from the kiss first and smiled a full-hearted smile. "Goodnight," Regina whispered, still only inches away from Emma. Emma was about to reply but Regina turned on her heels and went inside.

"Goodnight," Emma said; it was to the door, but she didn't really care.  
She turned and walked back down the foot path.

_What a tease._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter, sorry about the wait.. I'm really busy right now but hopefully I will be post a lot more soon.  
Enjoy! please review  
Thanks torubylucasridinghoodmeghano ry **

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Snow's face had turned red and her hands were flying around like crazy.  
"Mum, calm down." Emma's tried moving towards her but jumped back when Snow's hands went flying again. "YOU want ME to calm down?! YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH REGINA! Are you crazy?! SHE IS THE EVIL QUEEN!"

Emma flopped onto the couch, not really interested in what her mother had to say.  
Emma was now regretting telling her mother why she was so happy, why she didn't come home until early this morning and why her brain was completely fried. Snow tried again. "Emma, she is evil!"  
Emma sighed; she was sick of hearing that. "NO! She isn't, not anymore. ... I'm not the only one who thinks that. Most of the town can see she is trying to change."

At this point, Charming walked in through the front door. "Hey ladies." He hadn't noticed the tension yet. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead and as she was making his way over to Emma for a hug he noticed it. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Your daughter went on a date WITH REGINA! That's what's going on." Snow hands were still flying around even when she had finished speaking. "Wait... Regina swings that way?" David paused and scratched his head, and then it clicked. "WAIT_, you_ swing that way?" "Charming, that isn't the point!" Snow yelled as she lightly hit him. "No, I don't know. We just clicked and it works."

Charming smiled a little and sat next to his daughter. "Well I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy." Charming was being very serious and caring. "Thanks da – " "ITS REGINA!" Snow yelled before Emma could finish. "She is evil!" Charming and Emma's sighs were in sync. "Darling, Regina is changing. ... Everyone can see that; just be happy for Emma here." Okay so sometimes David treated Emma like she was 5 but I guess that's because he missed out on her childhood.

"Oh. My. God" was all Snow said before she turned around and walked for to her bedroom.

...

**"Why would you do that?"**

_"I'm sorry. I didn't think she would freak out."_

**"You told Snow White … your mother. ... Yes, of course, she would freak out."**

_"Well better now than later down the track."_

**"Snow White..."**

_"Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea."_

**"Yeah a little. When are you coming over?" **

_"I'm coming over now ;)" _

**"-.- I meant to the office to drop off that paper work you owe me."**

_"Oh. Soon."_

...

Regina had her head down, doing 'work' on the computer when she heard the knock on the door. ... Without really thinking she spoke. "Come in." She still didn't look up from her computer even when the person entered.

"Hey Regina," Emma said sheepishly. "Oh Emma," Regina said, surprise cracking through her voice. She quickly shut the lid to her laptop and stood, calming herself down at the same time. Emma was a little confused now. "Hi. Whatcha doin'?" Emma was looking right at the computer as she spoke and Regina noticed. "Oh nothing, just budget stuff. Do you have that paper work?""Yeah." Without another word Emma walked over to Regina's desk and handed it over.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" You could tell Emma was a little nervous; it was cute. "I'd love to, but this time I'm taking you out. I'll pick you up at seven."  
Emma was a little lost for words; Regina actually wanted to go out again. "Yeah sure cool." Yeah Emma was really nervous .

Emma turned and walked out of the office as fast as she could, hoping Regina wouldn't notice how fast she was moving. She didn't. ... Regina was too busy looking at her laptop.

Once Emma was gone and the door to her office was shut, Regina sat down again and opened her laptop. The screen lit up and showed Regina the exact thing she was looking at earlier**. XXX Spice up your love life**. Regina click a few things and the shut the lid again as she leant back into her chair and let out a content sigh.

...

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HER AGAIN!" Snow was really mad now. "Darling, calm down." Charming tried to hold Snow's shoulders but was thrown off. "IT'S REGINA! I will not calm down!"

Emma put her jacket on and walked towards the door. "Why can't you just be happy for me – like everyone else? You are my mother after all," and with that Emma walked out the door. She didnt want to stay in there, or to have Regina come to the door because Snow may have actually killed her right there on the spot.

Emma was only sitting on the bottom step of the apartment building for about 10 minutes before Regina walked in. She was confused to see Emma sitting there, but her confusion soon turned into a huge smile. "Hey" Regina's tone was light and bubbly which made Emma swoon on the inside.  
"Hi" Emma's smile reached her eyes.

"Why are you down here? I was going to knock on your door, do the whole gentleman at the door thing." Regina asked as she took Emma's hands in hers and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"I didn't want you to get killed before our date." Emma let out a light laugh at the end to try and break the tension, well her tension.

"Ahh. Well, shall we?" Regina asked as she gestured towards the door.

"We shall."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter  
thanks to rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory for being a great beta  
enjoy! please review**

* * *

Regina had blind-folded Emma when they got to the car; she wanted this to be a surprise.  
Emma was now walking on a foot path. She didn't know where she was going, but she trusted Regina and having a hand to guide her helped as well.

"Almost there," Regina said with glee. "There is a step coming up." Regina helped Emma up the step. It was easy, really. Both Emma and Regina knew how to move together ... to move as one.

Regina had rented out the small telescope tower on Storybrooke's biggest hill. It had two floors. The bottom floor was mainly an empty room with a few tables and old scattered sheets from scientists who left them behind. The second floor was mostly outside, but it had a small roof with a table beneath. The telescope was on the other side of the roof.

Regina took off Emma's blindfold downstairs, just for fun. Emma gasped a little as she looked around the empty, old and dusty room. "Umm, it's – I – " Emma stopped talking when she heard Regina laugh. "Where are we?" She asked as if it was a torture chamber.

"Come with me," Regina said coolly as she walked towards the stair case. Emma just followed Regina like a lost puppy; it was kind of cute. When Emma reached the top of the stairs, her jaw dropped to the ground. The table under the roofing had been set up with candles and flowers – the whole deal. There were candles all over the roof, and added with the lights emanating from Storybrooke, it was beautiful. The telescope tower looked straight at Storybrooke.

"This is beautiful." Emma closed her mouth, and the biggest smile appeared.  
Regina stepped a little closer to Emma, grabbing her waste and pulling her into a kiss.  
The kiss didn't last long, but it was sweet and tender. "Wow," Emma said as she looked around again.

Regina left Emma standing by herself and walked over the small table set for two. Regina sat, in her queen-like way, and smiled at Emma. "You can sit you know."Emma turned to look directly at Regina "Ahuh," she nodded and walked towards the table.

Once Emma had taken her seat, Regina spoke again, as she reached under the table. "I know this isn't a restaurant," Regina was now pulling out a basket from under the table and looking back at Emma. "So hot food wasn't really an option. I hope you like picnic food."

…

Emma and Regina had been on that roof top for hours. They had finished the main course – which was actually just sandwiches and salad – and were almost finished with their shared piece of creamy chocolate cake.

Emma raised her glass of champagne. "To a wonderful second date, with a wonderful woman."  
Regina blushed as their glasses clinked together. The two continued to laugh and chatter for about half an hour before Regina rose without warning.

Regina walked towards the stairs. Emma thought she was leaving. "Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back," Regina said as she walked downstairs. Emma did as she was told and waited for the return of Regina Mills, Queen of Beauty.

Regina came back only minutes later with a small IPod dock in her hands. She plugged it into a power point near the table then pulled her IPod out of her pocket. "Music..." Emma said as her slow mind put it together.

Regina pressed play and stood front the ground before she replied, "I thought you'd like to dance." Regina reached her hand out to Emma; it was taken within seconds.

Emma and Regina danced to a few poppy songs. A few times Regina burst out laughing at Emma's shocking dance moves. At one stage, they were grinding, only slightly, but that didn't last long.  
Emma stopped dancing. "Do you mind if I change the song?" "Not at all," Regina said as she continued dancing by herself.

_You tell all the boys  
"No."  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no._

The song wafted through the air as Emma stood and slowly moved back to Regina.

_You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try._

Emma took Regina's hand and pulled her in really close. Regina's arms fit perfectly around neck, and she was just the right height to rest her head on Emma's shoulder.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

Regina let out a shaky breath when she noticed Emma was speaking to her through the song.  
Emma was now singing along, quietly of course, but Regina could still hear her ... and most of all, Regina could hear that Emma meant every word her sung.

The song came to an end and another sweet acoustic song started to play, but Emma and Regina were too busy looking into each other's eyes to notice. "This has been an amazing night." Emma's voice was so soft and quiet it was barely heard.

Regina leaned in only a few millimetres and pressed her lips against Emma's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been so long but I've just finished school for the term so I had a lot of work... and smut doesnt come that easy to me. Yes this chapter is pretty much just smut ;)  
Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

"You know, when the dates over you're meant to drive people home and hope they invite you up... Not take them straight to your house." "Do you really want to go home? Snow and Charming would be there and I'd like to keep my head." Emma let out a nerves laugh. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

...

The drive back to Regina's wasn't much longer, 10 minutes at the most.  
"So what are you hoping for? Take me home, rip my clothes off, and then ravish me?" Emma said is a low and seductive yet very sarcastic tone as she got out of Regina's Benz. "You could only wish, dear." Regina was already half way to the door when Emma court up.

"Cider." Regina already knew the answer so she just walked off towards the den. When Emma was seated Regina handed her a glass of the finest apple cider in all the lands. Emma sigh, a happy and content sigh. "You know, this is where it all started." She said as she took a sip of Regina's ice cold apple cider. "I do. In a way, I glad Snow hit you." Emma gave Regina the weirdest look. "I said in a way, I mean you wouldn't have come over if it wasn't for that." Emma just laughed at that. "I guess you're right."

"Like a said dear, I'm always right."

About an hour past and Emma and Regina hadn't moved from the couch, they were both happy just sitting there... Talking about some of the craziest things that lead them to this moment.

At one point Regina said something, something that was clearly funny to Emma... Emma had choked on her saliva, or drink? And was now curled up on the couch laughing, Regina was just giggling away while watching Emma. I think the sight on Emma laughing was funnier then whatever Regina said.

"Oh my god, my face hurts so much... I think I just got abs."

Regina took her chance, not sparing a moment. Regina pulled Emma up from the couch, playfully, Cupping Emma's face with her hand. "Does that hurt?" It was the softest touch ever, how could it hurt? "No, all good." Regina's signature winked smile spread across her face faster than wild fire.

Regina scrapped down Emma's neck with her sharp fingernail, and then rested her hand at the bottom of Emma's neck. "Good. That means you can still take part in tonight's activities." _  
Thank god Henry's with Kathryn. "_I see and-" Emma didn't get a chance to finish. Regina's lips took control; there was no room to talk.

The kiss lasted a long time; both women were breathless when they finally broke apart.  
"I told you, you wanted to ravish me." Emma was a little more cocky than usual. "It's not ravishing if you want it." Regina was a little cocky to. "You have a poi-" Once again Emma was silenced by Regina's lips.

Regina broke the kiss for only a second. "Come." Then her lips were back on Emma's.  
Regina had started to drag Emma up the stairs in the way she did to all her _sex slaves, _in a way that would show them who was in control, and who had the power. Regina stopped for a minute to think, this wasn't right she wanted Emma to be her equal, not her slave. _I need to let my walls down. _

__"Regina" Emma's voice was almost a whisper. "Are you okay?" ****Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked Emma in the eye. "Yeah, I'm fine." and with that Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her close and kissing her with love and compassion, like a lover should.  
Emma's hands fitting perfectly around Regina's small waste.

After what seemed like forever Emma lowered her hands, below Regina's arse and started to lift her off the ground, Regina caught on and wrapped her legs around _her _savior. The walk to Regina's bedroom seemed like hours but really it was about 10 steps, both women were very eager.

Emma let Regina down onto the bed slowly. Regina sat on the edge of the bed as Emma stood between her legs. Regina pushed Emma's jacket off, then pulled her t-shirt off... All that was left was her bra and jeans, her shoe were thrown off somewhere downstairs. "You're beautiful." Regina whispered as she kissed Emma's toned stomach

Emma's hands went straight to Regina's, she tugged a little... Hoping Regina would stand. She did.  
Emma's moved her hands around to Regina's back, pulling slowly on the zip of Regina's black dress.  
Once the zip was at the end of its path, Emma's hands glided to Regina's shoulders pushing once strap off at a time, placing a light kiss on each shoulder after.

Regina's dress fell to the floor, like a feather finally hitting the ground. Beautifully.

Regina stepped out of her dress, and then out of her heals. "_You're _beautiful." Emma's voice was shaky, and soft. Regina's response was grabbing a hold of Emma's belt loops and pulled her into a kiss. Regina slowly unbuttoned Emma's jeans, and then pulled then down to her ankles. Emma lightly kicked them off, as Regina kissed her way back up Emma's body.

Both women hit the mattress, Regina above Emma.

Regina kissed her way down Emma's smooth body, when she got to Emma's hips she stopped and looked back up at Emma with a winked grin. Then she slipped her hands under Emma's back, making her lift up so her clasp to her black bra could be undone. When Emma's perfectly rounded mounds were free Regina moved back up Emma's body in a very angelic way. Regina latched her mouth around Emma's right peak and bit down ever so lightly. After a few minutes of that Regina pulled her mouth away, ready to start on the left but Emma rolled them over so she was on top.

Emma quickly removed all of the mayor's clothes, she was very eager.  
Emma was breathless at the sight of the naked former evil queen, she was beautiful. "Regina, wow," Emma said between kisses. "You're so beautiful." The blush on Regina's face was hard to miss. "You're not so bad yourself sheriff" Regina whispered as she grabbed Emma's hair and brought her up for another kiss.

Emma slowly snaked a hand between the two very hot bodies, cupping Regina's mound and making her moan was just the begging. At first Emma only slid one finger into Regina's centre but the more Regina begged, the more Regina moan and the moan Regina's hips bucked the more Fingers Emma added.

It wasn't long before Regina started to come undone. Her walls were clenching around Emma's fingers and her moans were now filling the room.

Regina coming undone was one of the best things Emma had ever seen. The way she scrunched her eyes together, the way her mouth fell open and the way she screamed Emma's name... It was all beautifully amazing.

"Ohh Emma" Regina had her face berried in her own elbow. "That was truly amazing." Emma didn't bother to stop kissing Regina's shoulder she just made a 'mhmm' noise as continued kissing circles.

It was a while until Regina broke the perfectly silence. "Emma?" she got the same response as last time. "Get on your back, I want to try something." Emma was a little shocked at that command but she did as she was told. "I'll be back in a second." Regina lifted herself from the bed as walked off into the ensuite.

Regina re-emerged only minutes later with a purple strap-on attached to her waste.

"Oh. My. God. Regina" Emma's words were shaky but filled with lust and excitement. Regina walked over to the bed and placed herself above Emma, just high enough so nothing was touching. "Is this okay?" Emma looked down between their bodies to the purple strap-on and then back to Regina's eyes –they were as black as night- "God yes."

Emma moved her hand down to the dildo, to help Regina glide it inside of her. Each centimetre the dildo went inside of Emma she moaned a little louder. The last time Emma had sex with a man, or even with a dildo was the last time she had sex with Neal so this sensation was long forgotten for Emma.

Regina started off slowly. Pushing in, then pulling out... Every so often she got a little faster. Until Emma bagged for more. "Regina! Please..." Regina listened to the plea and slammed into Emma with all her might coursing Emma to scream –wheatear in was in pain or joy she didn't know- and hit her climax. Emma's orgasm hit her like a tsunami hitting a beach –hard and fast-

"Regina." Emma's word was like a pray, like she was thanking a god she didn't even believe in for what just happened to her. And she said it again, like she couldn't get enough of Regina's name.

Regina pulled slowly out of Emma, and fell onto the mattress cuddling up to Emma's side.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was reading older chapters the other night and I have a few things to say, im soo sorry for the spelling errors, truly. And also in the very begging I said that Snow and Charming got their own place but I lied as you have seen so just forget about that.  
Sorry for the wait and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Emma had taken a lot of shit in her life; a lot of yelling and a lot of disappointment, but never did she think her mother would be this mad at her for being with the woman she genuinely cared for.

"I just can't believe you keep doing this! Time after time... AFTER I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Snow's cheeks were no longer white; they were redder than a tomato. "Mum! This is _my_ life; I'm a grown woman... I can do as I please." Snow stopped pacing as her daughter's words cut through the air. "IT'S REGINA! THE EVIL QUEEN!" Emma sighed for the thousandth time in just under an hour. "She isn't evil anymore. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Snow was silent for a while, just glaring at Emma. Again, Emma sighed. "Fine. You know what? Don't even worry about me at all. I'm out of here!" Emma stood from the couch and got out of the apartment as quickly as she could.

...  
Emma had gotten into her car and drove out to a trail in the woods. At first, she didn't really know where she was going; and now, she didn't even know where she was.  
She was stumped. Just because she had been living in Storybrooke for over two years, didn't mean she knew her way around its woods. That was Ruby's thing. _FUCK_, Emma yelled inside her head. She could just get back in her bug and try to remember the roads she took; but that could lead her to getting even more lost.

Emma sat –almost fell- on the ground. If she called Snow, she would be in for shit ride home. James was at work, and Ruby... well, Ruby was at the library trying to convince Belle that she was better than Gold. Who would want to interrupt that?

Emma sighed when she realized who she would have to call. Regina. It wasn't that she didn't like Regina. She did; a lot- but Regina would probably be annoyed that she would have to drop what she was doing and come find Emma, in the middle of the fucking woods.

Emma sighed once more before she pulled out her phone. She had to hop around a little to get service; Emma felt like a child again, jumping for her favourite doll that her foster brother stole.

Regina's voice was stern when she answered.

**"Mills."**

_"Swan? "_

Emma mentally kicked herself for that; but she also kinda laughed.

**"Idiot."**

_"Don't you check caller ID?"_

**"I do, if I'm not reading a budget report."**

_"You and your budget your reports. Should I be jealous?"_

**"Yes, very."**

It was silent for a moment.

**"So, can I actually help you with something? Because I have a lot of work."**

_"Ohh. You do? Then don't worry, if you're busy."_

Emma was feeling guiltier by the second, for even calling.

**"Well, you called. You might as well tell me,"** Regina snapped, before quickly regaining herself. **"Sorry. I'm just stressed with work."**

_"Well umm- I ahh- You see... Snow yelled and umm- I'm lost in the woods and I don't know my way out."  
_  
It was quiet…_ too_ quiet.

"YOU GOT LOST IN THE WOODS?!" Regina's voice showed so much fear. That in itself kinda scared Emma.

_"Well, the outside... I'm not actually in the forest; just on a roadside, but I don't remember the way back."_

Regina let out an audible sigh.

**"I guess I could take my lunch break that I was meant to take an hour ago. I'll track you by your phone, so keep it on."**

_"Thank y-" Regina hung up._

It was only about 30 minutes later when Emma saw Regina's black Benz turning around the bend. She screamed internally.

"Regina," Emma said as soon as the car door opened. "Thank you." Regina didn't respond. She just took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her.

Emma was the first to pull back from the kiss. She was a little shocked, and even more confused. "What was_ that_ for?" Emma asked, as she gave Regina a quizzical look.

"I missed the taste of your lips." Regina's words were so sweet, yet so seductive. Emma almost choked with shock and a little bit of arousal.

She waited a moment, trying to figure out what to say in response. Regina apparently noticed, and spoke first. "So why are you out here anyway?" Regina's voice was soft and kind, like she actually cared.

Emma muttered; Regina couldn't understand a word of it... Honestly, neither could Emma.

"You're going to have to speak up," Regina said in a joking tone. Emma paused before she spoke again. "I had another fight with Snow, so I left the apartment and just drove without paying any attention to where I was actually going."

Regina's face dropped a little when she heard Snow's name. So she took Emma's hands and smiled. "It's going to be okay. Time and space is all she needs."

Emma nodded in agreement, but there was still sadness in her eyes. Regina could tell. "Do you want to stay here for a while, and just talk? I mean, I'm my own boss. I can get away with it." Regina's words were hopeful. She wanted to make Emma happy.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Emma smiled.

The two sat on the hood of Regina's Benz and just looked at the sky for a while. Eventually, Emma confided in Regina about the whole mess with her mother. Regina's only advice was to move out. Though she laughed when Emma thought she was suggesting that she should move in with her. She wasn't. She simply meant that Emma should move out of her parents' home.


End file.
